


变奏

by Tinawins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawins/pseuds/Tinawins
Summary: 完结。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	变奏

圣芒戈没完没了的病人和各种突发情况让Narcissa几乎精疲力尽，而这只是七年级的假期实习而已，不过好在明天是久违的休息日，为了犒劳自己Narcissa破例睡前喝了一大杯火焰威士忌。

Narcissa半夜从床上惊醒时，窗外天色阴沉可怖下着大雨而Sirius躺在她旁边，这可把她吓得不轻，Sirius没有穿衬衫蜷缩着身体睡着了，借着月光Narcissa看到新鲜的鞭痕在他瘦削苍白的脊背上纵横交错。

她知道那是姑妈的手笔，Sirius的飞天扫帚和箱子被随意的立在窗台下面而他的头发还潮乎乎的，Sirius肯定是跟姑妈又一次闹翻后，一个人在雨幕中骑着扫帚飞过半个伦敦来到她这里的。

Narcissa想下床去拿她的魔杖，Sirius被她的动作吵醒了，他起身抓住她的手腕，用仿佛要把她的灵魂从眼窝里抽出来一样的目光注视着她。

“你需要一个烘干咒。”Narcissa叹了口气。

“没必要。”Sirius满不在乎的说。

“有必要。”Narcissa坚持道，她把自己的手腕抽出来披上袍子，走到梳妆台前拿起魔杖，先弄干了Sirius的头发和被浸湿的羽毛枕，然后将Sirius的扫帚和箱子各自弄到了应该摆放的位置去。

“你想吃点什么吗？”Narcissa虽这么问，但已经开始准备做饭的食材了，她晓得姑妈在抽了Sirius一通鞭子后是不会好心再让Kreacher给Sirius准备晚餐的。

Sirius也从床上下来了，他没有说什么，只是打了个哈欠走到卧室门口，倚靠着门框端详着Narcissa的身影。

Narcissa挥舞了一下魔杖，番茄洋葱与土豆在空中解体成小块，在和黄油蒜末一起在锅中翻炒，注入热水与牛奶煮到咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，胡椒罐盐罐香草罐从柜子里跳出，香味一下子在室内蔓延，一锅番茄浓汤就此完成了。

两个人在桌子两端分别坐下各盛了一碗热汤，Sirius接过了Narcissa递过来的面包，蘸着汤吃了一口，Narcissa又为自己倒了一大杯火焰威士忌，她今天真的很想喝酒。

“怎么样？”Narcissa看着Sirius大口喝着她做的汤忍不住问道。

“一般般。”

Narcissa哼了一声喝了口威士忌，她很自信自己的手艺，Sirius没说实话，他还在较劲呢。

如她所料，Sirius一勺又一勺的喝着汤，很快就见了碗底，Narcissa十分满意地又给他盛了一碗，她喜欢看Sirius吃东西，还在霍格沃茨的时候她总会隔着拉文克劳的长桌悄悄看Sirius大快朵颐，这个年纪的青少年会将摄取的每一份能量都化胡作非为的动力，霍格沃茨的Sirius热情而有活力好像随时随地都在想着怎么闯祸，虽然姑妈对此非常不满，但在Narcissa心中这样的Sirius格外迷人，当然她不敢将想法同家人和朋友分享，Andy走后她再也没有可以分享这方面秘密的人了。

“你怎么不去找Andy？”Narcissa说着也喝了一口汤，非常美味。

“她和Ted现在有一堆事要忙呢。”Sirius又往汤里撒了一点胡椒，他继续说道：“我可不想给她添乱。”

对这个回答她不是很惊讶，Sirius从小最听Andromeda的话，即便他想恶作剧，一旦涉及到Andy，他也会破天荒的犹豫一下要不要实行，而且，Narcissa知道Sirius好几次和Bella闹矛盾的根本原因都是因为Bella看Andy不顺眼找茬，而Andromeda也经常私底下在姑父面前为Sirius说情，他们两个到像是真正相亲相爱的同胞姐弟。

“那你也可以去找你的朋友。”Narcissa说着，放下了勺子，语气听起来有点生气，她喝了一大口酒说：“比如那个Potter小子。”

“我想来找你。”

这个Narcissa可没想到，在过去的年月里，因为Sirius和Bella几乎见了面就吵架，所以Sirius仅有的几次主动上门拜访都是为了Andromeda。

Narcissa嫉妒Andromeda，人人都说Andromeda温柔，和善又聪慧，Andromeda是家里唯一真心对她好的人，可Narcissa还是嫉妒她，Narcissa知道Bella因为同样的理由恨着Andromeda。

事实上没由来的嫉妒，恶意，憎恨伴随着每一个Black家的儿女成长，为了那份『永远纯粹』的骄傲，家长们有意无意的在兄弟和姐妹之间制造矛盾，从小培养他们竞争的习惯，意图反抗的异类都被抹去了名字，成了挂毯上的焦黑。

这就是原因，Andy有着她和Bella所没有的勇气，Andy比她们都强大，她有勇气迎接火焰，她有勇气离开家人，成为这一代的异类（『特别的那个』）。

勇气让Andromeda有了那份让人眼红的，只属于她自己的，真正的爱情。

Narcissa也知道，远不止Andy一个，总有一天，Sirius可能也会为了某个女孩或者其他什么原因而迎向火焰，他总有一天会离开的。

可是，如今Sirius出现在她的公寓里，对她说：他想来找她。

简直，就像做梦一样。

够了，Cissa，你太没用了，Narcissa试图让自己冷静一下，她又喝了一口酒，然后她抬头看见Sirius正盯着她，灰色的眸子里面闪着奇怪的凶猛，那是一种仿佛是凶兽见到猎物一样的目光，这让她的心跳的飞快，Narcissa觉得客厅的空气都变得稀薄，头顶热乎乎的。

“Ok.....”她终于说，然后她想再喝一口酒来掩饰自己的紧张，结果却发现杯子已经空了，于是她抓起勺子。

Sirius向前倾，又一次的抓住了她的手，冰凉的手指让Narcissa的心脏猛地紧缩了一下，勺子从手中滑落到了地板上发出啪嗒一声脆响。

房间内很安静，Narcissa能听到的只有窗外雨水拍打在玻璃上细小的响声和二人的呼吸声，一种别样的气氛在空气中蔓延。

Sirius握住了Narcissa的手，将她从椅子上拉起来，拉到他身边，伸出另一只手抚摸她的脸颊。

“这算什么？”她轻声问道，脸颊泛起红晕。

“我不知道。”Sirius将Narcissa的脸颊旁边的一缕金发别到耳朵后面，他注视着她：“我只是想这么做。”

“真任性。”Narcissa説，她的目光中闪烁着喜悦，事情的发展大大地超出了她的理解范围，酒精所造成的冲动与兴奋让她如痴如醉。

一切的话语都被吞没在唇齿之间。

他们从客厅又回到了卧室，回到了床上，压在Narcissa身上的少年呼吸滚烫，洒在皮肤上的触感甚至比牙齿轻咬的感觉更加刺激，Narcissa打了个哆嗦，Sirius抓着她的臀部，他的手用劲很大，Narcissa知道这一定会留下在她的皮肤上留下淤痕，但她已经不在乎了，酒精麻痹了她的大脑。

话虽如此，衣衫尽褪的Narcissa依然记得Sirius现在有伤在身，不过那些伤口Sirius已经自行处理过了，她能在Sirius身上闻见止痛魔药的气味，除此之外还有檀香，麝香，洗发水还有皮革外套残余的气味，这些味道令Narcissa分心。

发现了Narcissa的走神，Sirius抬起头把注意力从她的锁骨上移开。

“你如果不想，我可以停止。”

“继续。”Narcissa露出了一个近乎傲慢的笑容，把堂弟的头向着自己的胸脯按了下去。

Sirius顺势叼住了Narcissa的乳头，他又舔又咬，将那里弄得湿漉漉的，Narcissa抚摸着Sirius的头发低吟着，第一次被人吸吮，乳头在这种刺激下变得红肿坚硬且隐隐作痛，酥麻的感觉很快就遍布全身，突然间Sirius掐了一下她。

Narcissa忍不住发出了一声响亮的呻吟，她的脸瞬间就红了，Sirius轻快的笑着凑过来亲吻她，他捧起Narcissa的脸，像小孩子嬉闹一样亲她的嘴唇，脸颊和双眼。

Narcissa也笑了，她对他说:“梅林在上，我们为什么不早点这么做。”

“现在也不迟。”

两个人再次笑出了声，Sirius俯下身再次吻她，Narcissa顺势躺在床上伸手搂住他，Sirius撬开她的双唇，把舌头伸进Narcissa的嘴里追逐吮吸着她的小舌，亲密无间地交换着津液，这是一个真正意义上的情欲之吻。

之后，Sirius给了Narcissa更多的吻，他亲着她的下巴和脖颈，手指抚过她的乳房，略过优美的腰线和小巧的肚脐一路向下，他用拇指揉着阴蒂，Narcissa在他的揉弄下发出压抑不住的呻吟，Sirius用另一根细长的手指插入已经湿润的穴口长驱直入，他屈指寻找着那处让Narcissa颤抖，尖叫的位置。

很快，Narcissa忍不住呻吟，她抓着织物，不受控制的夹腿，她在Sirius的手指上扭动呻吟着。

少年终于沉不住气了，他拨开花唇，扶着勃起的器官就着体液的润滑插了进去，可惜进展没有想象的顺利，进到一半就受到了阻碍，Sirius又试着向里面插入，结果两个人都痛的不行。

Sirius猛的将阴茎抽了出来，此时他的目光因为欲望而变得晦暗。

“这样不行。”他说:“你得做点什么。”

Narcissa了然，她爬起来伸出手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，跪在床上的少年发出饱含欲望的喘息声，但仅仅靠手显然还不够，少年越来越急躁，最后被欲望冲昏头脑的他粗暴地抓住Narcissa的头发，把她的脸拽向自己的阴茎。

“舔它。”Sirius用严厉的语气命令道，Narcissa冲堂弟露出了一个卖弄风情的微笑，然后张开嘴，含住了膨胀的器官。

Narcissa的口腔非常温暖，她吞吐着阴茎，舌头由下至上舔过每一处，她用舌面照顾着那些暴起的肉筋，用舌尖逗弄着顶端的沟壑，这让Sirius倒吸了一口气，他抓住Narcissa的头，开始大力动腰疯狂肏她的嘴，突然激烈的动作让Narcissa的泪水划过脸颊，她非常不舒服，狠狠地拍了几下Sirius的腿表达自己的不满，然而沉浸在快感中的少年对这番抗议视若无睹，Narcissa只得抓着Sirius的臀部不情愿跟上他的节奏，与此同时用另一只手的拇指在自己的阴蒂上揉弄画圈。

伴随着低吼，精液射入喉咙随之被咽下，Sirius把阴茎从Narcissa口中抽出来，Narcissa轻轻咳嗽着眼角泛红。

“你倒是告诉我一声啊！”Narcissa埋怨着他，而Sirius露出戏谑的笑容。

“下次吧。”

Narcissa抬起手佯装要打Sirius，却被笑着扑过来的少年推倒在床上，Narcissa仰躺在床上伸出手抚摸着堂弟的脸颊，Sirius灰色的眸子里带着笑意。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”Sirius突然说。

我们在想一样的事情，Narcissa几乎要脱口而出，但她忍住了，没有说话，她在等Sirius接着说下去。

“我爱你。”Sirius说出了Narcissa心中所想的那句话，他接着说:“你不知道，Cissa，在霍格沃茨的时候我一直在看你。”他说：“我从很早以前就喜欢你了，而此时此刻，我想我是爱你的。”

窗外夜色沉沉雨仍然在下，屋子里静悄悄的，一股甜美的酸痛感涌上Narcissa的心头，Sirius已经很久没有对她笑过了，Narcissa甚至觉得在此之前他从来没有对她真正笑过。

“仅仅是此时此刻吗？”Narcissa问。

“是的，我不知道以后会怎么样。”Sirius一边说着一边在Narcissa肩膀和锁骨的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕，他低声用仿佛自语般的声音说：“但此时此刻，我的心告诉我，我爱着你。”

“我也爱你，Sirius，而且我会一直爱你的，我发誓。”

Sirius深深地注视着Narcissa，然后他们又一次接吻，Black的儿女们抚摸着对方，在无限爱意的包裹下融为一体。

Narcissa从床上猛的惊醒，窗外天已经大亮，阳光正好，她耳边传来少年轻微平稳的鼾声，Sirius在她的身旁安睡，雨后潮湿的空气随着微风被吹进室内，一切都那么恬静而舒适，但Narcissa的心脏仿佛被一只大手攥住，就在刚刚她做了一个梦，梦中她的堂弟长成了一位身材高大却枯瘦的男人，Sirius隔着一道帷幔望着她，英俊的脸上满是疲倦，他看起来饱受摧残、血泪浸染，Narcissa为他难过却无法走上前拥抱他，Sirius的目光就像一柄锥子凿下来，她的心也裂开了。  
回想着那道目光Narcissa紧张的抓住堂弟的手，Sirius在睡梦中发出了一阵低哼，他翻了个身搂住Narcissa用鼻子蹭了蹭她的头发，然后继续睡去。  
"那只是个梦，他还活着，Sirius还好好的在我身边，那只是个梦....别去想它了，那只是个梦...."  
Narcissia在心底默默地告诉自己。

End


End file.
